¿Como siempre?
by TeddyBlueBear
Summary: ¿Lily y james pueden pasar del odio al amor? ¿Puede que Remus y Sirius pasen de la amistad a algo mas?


Me despierto de golpe, como cada mañana. Seguía grabada en mi retina la imagen de ella. Su pelo pelirrojo y rebelde, esos ojos verdes brillante y esa genuina sonrisa que solo veía dirigida a mí en mis sueños y que en la realidad se convertía en una profunda mueca de desprecio.

Miro las camas de mis compañeros. Aun estaban profundamente dormidos. Canuto estirado a lo largo del colchón con los pies fuera de la cama babeando en su almohada. Lunático de lado tranquilamente con su característica elegancia. Escucho los gemidos que llegan de la cama de Peter y lo sacudo para sacarlo de sus ya comúnes pesadillas.

Todos dormían plácidamente, menos yo. Yo era el único cuyos sueños eran dulces y mucho más tortuosos que la peor de las pesadillas. Me siento bajo la ventana pensando en el por qué ¿Por qué se colaba en mis sueños cada noche? No me dejaba ni dormir en paz, esa pelirroja me volvía loco en el peor de los sentidos.

Suenan los despertadores y empieza el caos. Gruñidos de sansación y suspiros de felicidad, gente sentándose y vistiéndose silenciosamente, como zombies. Me mantuve en la ventana un rato y me vestí con rapidez. Sonrío al ver el contraste de mis amigos: Sirius y su cara de mal humor, Remus con su alegría y mirando de reojo a Sirius y el Tembloroso y amedrentado Peter.

-Joder Cornamenta, parece que hayan intentado matarte y lo hubieran conseguido ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada Canuto, esta noche no dormí nada bien

-Que raro es eso... Volviste a soñar con L...-Remus le tapo la boca a Sirius cuando Lily paso por nuestro lado. Como siempre la seguí con la mirada embelesado po rle movimiento que hacia al andar y su elegancia innata

-Hola Remus- Sonríe alegremente a Rem-

-Hola Lily, que pases una buena mañana- Ella asiente con la cabeza y se gira ignorando do por completo al resto de los presentas

-Eh Evans ¿Qué educación es esa? ¿Acaso no piensas saludar a los demás?

Ella giro la cabeza ignorándome por completo. Como siempre.

-Nunca entendí por qué te odia tanto ¿Qué le hiciste?

-No le hace nada...-mi giro hacia Remus- Es por todo lo de ese idiota de Snape

Remus asintió y seguimos nuestro camino al gran comedor. A penas roce la comida ante la mirada preocupada de Remus, no tenía la cabeza para pensar en comer... solo había una cosa que no paraba de rondarme al cabeza una y otra vez ¿Por qué era tan dulce con los demás y a mí me odiaba tanto?¿por qué me odiaba?¿Qué motivo tenia para hacerlo?

Remus me dio una palmada en el hombro y me empujo ligeramente hacia nuestra primera clase. Sirius nos seguía refunfuñando algo sobre cantarle las 40 a ala pelirrroja teñida esa o por lo menos hablar con ella a la ultima hora. Sinceramente me había hartado de miradas de desprecio y de que rechazara todos mis gestos amables, quizá ya no tenia sentido seguir intentándolo. Quizá era mejor dejarlo pasar para siempre

- Eh James ¿Vas a mover el culo o voy a tener que cargarte a la siguiente clase-¿- La mañana había pasado volando, por suerte porque ya estaba harto de estas allí- Odio los días en los que no duermes, ya pareces mas Snape que Cornamenta

- Vete a la mierda Sirius-Sigo mi camino ignorando las carcajadas y burlas de mi mejor amigo

-¿Tengo que empezar a asustarme? Empiezo a ver horribles signos de perdida, ¿No te habrá mordido un zzombie no?

-Si, Por una vez Sirius tiene razón James, deberías animarte un poco, es rarísimo verte así de...- Otra vez ese silencio de golpe, siempre pasaba cada vez que nos la cruzábamos, siempre se callaban cmo si tuvieran algo que esconder o como si me estuvieran protegiendo de algo al enstrar en ese rtourndo silencio.. Pasamos junto a ella, todos saludaron y ella me miro extrañada cuando baje la mirada al suelo, no tenía el humor correcto para sonreír o hacer cualquier tipo de comentario

Me siento en el primer sitio que puedo acompañado de Sirius mientras espero que la profesora Mcgonagall, de transformaciones, entre en su ya conocida forma de gato con marcas de gafas alrededor de los ojos. El gato se subió con suavidad a la mesa y nos miro mientras se convertía en la mujer que nos impartí la clase y que era la jefa de la casa Griffindor-

-Bueno alumnos, hoy vamos a hacer una práctica por parejas. Así que escojan a su pareja y prepárense porque es una de las practicas más importantes que harán en el presente cuerdo- Nos miro retándonos, con esa sonrisa que hacía que la temieras, aunque no era tan mala como aparentaba.


End file.
